Music Footers
These footers are no longer updated by Fandom staff. Please do not post additional requests. Music Footers The music footers serve to bring communities of like-minded people on Fandom closer together. That's still Fandom's goal - but we're working on some long-term projects to do this more efficiently. In the meantime, we won't be reviewing requests for new links for these footers or review the current links on a regular basis. We won't delete these footer templates or remove them from the wikis where they are currently embedded, but encourage you to create your own footer template with links to related wikis if you'd like to network with them. That way, you can be sure your footer only contains the wikis you want to partner up with and is updated as often as you'd like it. Please note: If you create your own footer template based on Fandom's footers, please make sure not to include the Fandom logo and to make it otherwise clear that it's not a staff-sponsored footer template. If you copy a footer's design, make sure to add attribution by linking back to the original footer template. Other genre footers: The following is the archive of existing footers and previous submissions. Alternative :Submissions *Sugar Ray (low page count) *Margot and the Nuclear So & So's (low page count) :Approved (10) *Gorillaz (page) ✓ *Imagine Dragons (page) ✓ *Linkin Park (page) ✓ *Lorde (page) ✓ *Mars Argo (page) ✓ *My Chemical Romance (page) ✓ *Nirvana (page) ✓ *Paramore (page) ✓ *Red Hot Chili Peppers (page) ✓ *Switchfoot (page) ✓ Electronic :Submissions *Adventure Club (low page count) *Avicii (low page count) *EDM (main page revamp) *Knife Party (low page count) *NERVO (low page count) *NoCopyrightSounds (low page count) *Porter Robinson (low page count) *Seven Lions (low page count) *Skrillex (low page count) *tyDi (low page count) :Approved (11) *Bass music ✓ *Daft Punk (page) ✓ *Electronic music ✓ *Grimes (page) ✓ *Krewella (page) ✓ *Lapfox Trax (page) ✓ *Madeon (page) ✓ *Monstercat (page) ✓ *Nightcore (page) ✓ *Synthwave (page) ✓ *Zedd (page) ✓ General ;Submissions *Jazz (main page revamp, inactive community) *SpongeBob SquarePants (focuses more on television/movie content) *Phineas and Ferb (focuses more on television/original movie content) *Ryan Cayabyab (incorrect url/community is under construction) ;Accepted (9) *Bob Marley (page) ✓ *Carrie Underwood (page) ✓ *Christian Music ✓ *Country Music ✓ *LeAnn Rimes (page) ✓ *Music Videos ✓ *Straight No Chaser (page) ✓ *Team StarKid (page) ✓ *"Weird Al" Yankovic (page) ✓ Hip hop/Rap ;Submissions *Alicia Keys (low page count) *Big Sean (low page count) *Iggy Azalea *Kanye West (low page count) *Lil Wayne (low page count) ;Approved (8) *The Black Eyed Peas (page) ✓ *Chance the Rapper (page) ✓ *Drake (page) ✓ *Eminem (page) ✓ *Hip hop music ✓ *K Hip Hop ✓ *Nicki Minaj (page) ✓ *Rap music ✓ JPop/KPop :Submissions *Wikidrama *SNH48 (Cpop) *Fromis_9 *2PM (low page count) *Apink (low page count) *ASTRO (low page count) *B.I.G (low page count) *IDOL Street (main page revamp, inactive community) *IKON (low page count) *K.A.R.D (low page count) *Monsta X (low page count) *Weki Meki (low page count) *ITZY *TXT *WACK :Approved (33) *2NE1 (page) ✓ *AKB48 (page) ✓ *Black Pink (page) ✓ *BTS (page) ✓ *CPop (page) ✓ *DAY6 (page) ✓ *E.G. family (page) ✓ *Exile Tribe (page) ✓ *EXO (page) ✓ *(G)I-DLE (page) ✓ *GFriend (page) ✓ *Girls' Generation (page) ✓ *GOT7 (page) ✓ *Hello! Project (page) ✓ *Idoling!!! (page) ✓ *JPop ✓ *K Hip Hop ✓ *KPop ✓ *Kpop Girls ✓ *LADIES' CODE (page) ✓ *LOOΠΔ (page) ✓ *Megan Lee (page) ✓ *Momoland (page) ✓ *NCT (page) ✓ *NU'EST (page) ✓ *Red Velvet (page) ✓ *Sakura Gakuin (page) ✓ *Seventeen (page) ✓ *SHINee (page) ✓ *Stray Kids (page) ✓ *Super Junior (page) ✓ *Twice (page) ✓ *WJSN / Cosmic Girls (page/page) ✓ Metal :Submissions (8) *Anthrax (low page count) *Cavalera Conspiracy (low page count) *Iron Maiden (low page count) *Korn (low page count) *October Noir (low page count) *Pantera (main page redeisgn) *Type O Negative (141 pages) *Within Temptation (low page count) :Approved (11) *Black Sabbath (page) ✓ *Def Leppard (Def Leppard) ✓ *DragonForce (page) ✓ *Megadeth (page) ✓ *Metal music ✓ *Metallica (page) ✓ *Slipknot (page) ✓ *Soulfly (page) ✓ *Stoner Rock (page) ✓ *System of a Down (page) ✓ *Tool (page) ✓ Pop (Men) :Submissions *Against The Current (low page count) *Austin Mahone (declined) *Boybands (low page count) *Bruno Mars (low page count) *Cam Monroe (low page count) *Charlie Puth (low page count) *DNCE (low page count) *Eiffel 65 (low page count) *Foster the People (low page count) *James Maslow (low page count) *Justin Bieber (declined) *Kyle Lai-Fatt (low page count, theme revamp) *Liam Payne (low page count) *Maroon 5 (low page count) *Nathan Sykes (low page count) *Niall Horan (low page count) *Oh Wonder (low page count) *Olly Murs Official (please accept us) *Liam Payne (low page count) *Pharrell Williams (low page count) *Rixton (low page count) *Sam Smith (low page count) *The Tide (low page count) :Approved (19) *5 Seconds of Summer (page) ✓ *Bee Gees (page) ✓ *Big Time Rush (page) ✓ *Duran Duran (page) ✓ *Ed Sheeran (page) ✓ *Glee Cast ✓ *Harry Styles (page) ✓ *In Real Life (page) ✓ *The Jonas Brothers (page) ✓ *Justin Timberlake (page) ✓ *Kamani Batista(page) *Michael Bublé (page) ✓ *Michael Jackson (page) ✓ *One Direction (page) ✓ *OneRepublic (page) ✓ *Owl City (page) ✓ *Shawn Mendes (page) ✓* *Troye Sivan (page) ✓ *Twenty One Pilots (page) ✓ *Zayn Malik (page) ✓ Pop (Women) :Submissions *4th Impact (low page count) *Adore Delano (low page count) *Alanis Morissette (declined) *Amy Winehouse (low page count) *Bahari (low page count) *Becky G (low page count) *Beyoncé (low page count) *Birdy (low page count) *Charli XCX *Destiny's Child (low page count) *Echosmith (low page count) *Ella Henderson (low page count) *Florence and the Machine (low page count) *Foxes (low page count) *Go!Go!Go! (low page count) *Jaira Burns (low page count) *Karmin (low page count) *Lana Del Rey (declined) *Lenka (low page count) *LIZ (low page count) *Louisa Johnson (low page count) *Mariah Carey (low page count) *Miriam Bryant (low page count) *Niki & Gabi (low page count) *Oh Wonder (low page count) *Rachel Platten (low page count) *Rita Ora (low page count) *Sexbomb Girls (incorrect url/it still needs to be built yet) *Sarah Geronimo (incorrect url/community is under construction) *The Saturdays (low page count) *Taylor Swift (declined) *Tori Kelly (low page count) *Zara Larsson (low page count) *Zella Day (low page count) :Approved (51) *Adele (page) ✓ *Alessia Cara (page) ✓ *Alli Fitz (page) ✓ *Ariana Grande (page) ✓ *AURORA (page) ✓ *Avril Lavigne (page) ✓ *Bea Miller (page) ✓ *Bebe Rexha (page) ✓ *Billie Eilish (page) ✓ *Bridgit Mendler (page) ✓ *Britney Spears (page) ✓ *Camila Cabello (page ) ✓ *Carly Rae Jepsen (page) ✓ *Cher Lloyd (page) ✓ *Christina Aguilera (page) ✓ *Demi Lovato (page) ✓ *Dinah Jane (page) ✓ *Dua Lipa (page) ✓ *Ellie Goulding (page) ✓ *Fifth Harmony (page) ✓ *FKA twigs (page) ✓ *Glee Cast ✓ *Hailee Steinfeld (page) ✓ *Halsey (page) ✓ *Hayley Kiyoko (page) ✓ *Jessie J (page) ✓ *Kailee Morgue (page) ✓ *Kesha (page) ✓ *Kelly Clarkson (page) ✓ *Kerli (page) ✓ *Katy Perry (page) ✓ *Katie Simko (page) ✓ *Kylie Minogue (page) ✓ *Lady Gaga (page) ✓ *Lauren Jauregui (page) ✓ *Little Mix (page) ✓ *Madison Beer (page)✓ *Madonna (page) ✓ *Malinda (page) ✓ *Marina and the Diamonds (page) ✓ *Mars Argo (page) ✓ *Meghan Trainor (page) ✓ *Melanie Martinez (page) ✓ *Miley Cyrus (page) ✓ *Normani (page) ✓ *P!NK (page) ✓ *Poppy (page) ✓ *Rihanna (page) ✓ *Sabrina Carpenter (page) ✓ *Selena Gomez (page) ✓ *Shakira (page) ✓ *Sia (page) ✓ *The Spice Girls (page) ✓ *The Supremes (page) ✓ *Taylor Swift (page) ✓ *Zhavia Ward (page) ✓ Rock :Submissions *All Time Low (low page count) *Alice In Chains (not built) *The Avett Brothers (declined) *Creedence Clearwater Revival (low page count) *Echosmith (low page count) *Goth (low page count) *Greta Van Fleet (low page count) *Hannah Montana (focuses more on television/movie content) *Led Zeppelin (low page count) *Mayday Parade (low page count) *Mumford & Sons (low page count) *Nickelback (low page count) *Nine Inch Nails (low page count) *No Doubt (low page count) *Radiohead (removed by admin) *Smash Mouth (low page count) *Soundgarden (low page count) *Starset (low page count) *U2 (low page count) *VERIDIA (low page count) *Hey Violet Wiki :Approved (25) *AC/DC (page) ✓ *Bastille (page) ✓ *The Beach Boys (page) ✓ *The Beatles (page) ✓ *blink-182 (page) ✓ *Bruce Springsteen (page) ✓ *Coheed and Cambria (page) ✓ *Coldplay (page) ✓ *Dream Theater (page) ✓ *Eagles (page) ✓ *Elvis Presley (page) ✓ *Evanescence (page) ✓ *Fall Out Boy (page) ✓ *Foo Fighters (page) ✓ *Green Day (page) ✓ *Guns 'N Roses (page) ✓ *Jimi Hendrix (page) ✓ *Panic! At The Disco (page) ✓ *Pearl Jam (page) ✓ *Pink Floyd (page) ✓ *Punk music ✓ *Queen (page) ✓ *R.E.M. (page) ✓ *R5 (page) ✓ *The Rolling Stones (page) ✓ Category:Lists